


May 3rd

by Krit



Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Jace needs to know what Meliorn meant.
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726135
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	May 3rd

**_You’ll know my true power when you next take your lover to bed._ **

Jace stared at the Seelie on the other side of the room. Meliorn was laughing at something Raphael was saying as they watched the newlyweds dance. Jace chewed on his tongue for a moment. What had he _meant_ by that? The thing was, even if he was joking, it was a direct statement. So, there had to be truth in it.

An hour and three more drinks led to him poking Meliorn very sharply in the chest.

“What the hell did you mean yesterday?” He grumbled. “Do you have some kind of sex magic? A huge dick? Vine tentacles?”

Meliorn gazed at him implacably before bursting into laughter. “Nothing quite so...” Meliorn licked his lips, his eyes drifting up and down Jace’s body. “Would you like to find out? It would... I can only _show_ you what I meant, if we use your friend’s rune again.”

It took some doing to convince her, but soon enough, Jace was pressed against a wall outside of his bedroom.

“What do you want?” Meliorn purred, his face inches away from Jace’s.

“I want you to kiss me.” Jace breathed. The words fell from his mouth as easily and unbidden as they did in Edom.

Meliorn kissed the same way he did everything else. Passionately. Thoroughly. And with more than a hint of danger.

“Do you want me to take you to bed?”

“I want you to take me wherever you’ll have me. Bed. Against this wall. Bent over Alec’s desk. I don’t care. I just want you to fuck me.” Jace’s cheeks burned hot as embarrassment flooded through him. This wasn’t fair.

“And how should I take you? Do you want me to be gentle? To make love to you?”

Jace shuddered, clenching his teeth, holding his breath, trying not to say the words that were trying to burst out of him.

“No!” He gasped. “I want it rough. Want you to push me around. Hurt me. I want you to tie me down and fuck me so hard that I feel it for days!” He bit down on his tongue as Meliorn grinned, opening the door and pushing Jace into the bedroom.

The energy between them was frantic and desperate. They stripped each other carelessly, and soon, Meliorn was pinning him to the bed, tying his wrists to the headboard.

“Tell me what you want.” He purred in Jace’s ear.

Jace couldn’t stop the raw honesty pouring from his lips. Every secret fantasy he would never have told a lover before. Every vulnerable emotion. Every desire that he had convinced himself to be ashamed of.

And it was better than he could’ve hoped for. The freedom of pure honesty. The reward of letting go and asking for what he wanted. _This_ is why Meliorn called it a power. There was no shame here. Only pleasure. Only honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
